A Scream In The Night
by ViolinFire14
Summary: Minerva has a horrid nightmare. Albus tries to comfort her.


A/N: Hey guys. Here is another fic for you all. I waould like to let you all know, that if there is anything specific you would like me to write, I would be happy to do so :) I hope you enjoy!

P.S. A line break indicates a different P.O.V. This fic starts off in Minerva's P.O.V.

* * *

**_Footsteps pounded across the bark-covered forest floor. Trees shook violently. Wolves howled to the full moon. _**

**_I was running. Running from a fear horrid within itself. I was being hunted. By death eaters and the Dark Lord himself. You were there. Running from him with me. The others teachers were there too. Even The Order. I was scared. Adrenaline pumping through my veins._**

**_A blast. A massive tree falls, its branches cracking loudly as it travels to the stone-cold ground. Fire illuminates part of the forest. Someone falls. Remus. He is killed in an instant. We keep going, pushing forward. Trying not to look back at our fallen friend. Trying not to let this horror consume us._**

**_A scream fills the cold night, making the hairs on the bak of my neck stand up. Has someone tripped? Has someone fallen? I would never know, unless I looked. I couldn't bring myself to look back, too frightened to face what was happening behind me._**

**_A cry in pain. Another had fallen. I was unable to help them. Lost in my on drive to get out of here. Away from the horrors as fast as possible._**

**_The next thing I know. I see you fall. I immediately stop running. The Dark Lord is approaching you._**

**_"Albus!" I yell._**

**_He comes closer to you, ever so slowly, as if in slow motion._**

**_He speaks to you, "It ends here for you, Albus. Avada Kedavra!" His venomous voice shouts._**

**_A bright, green light shoots out of his pointy wand, hitting you directly in the heart. I screamed in terror as you fell to the ground. Your body collapsed to a heap, and your final breath was forced from your lungs. I sprint to you, and fall to my knees. I feel tears beginning to trickle down my face._**

**_I held your head in my lap, staring at your lifeless eyes. I reached out and closed them. I felt empty. Numb. Hollow. I felt great sadness fill my core. You were dead. You were dead. And I didn't even tell you that I love you. I have loved you for so long. And I didn't tell you. You were gone. It was too late. Albus!_**

**_"ALBUS!"_**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of my name being shouted. I looked to my right, and saw Minerva beginning to writhe in her sleep. I tried touching her small shoulder, and gently shook her. "Minerva. Wake up."

There was no response.

"Minerva! Come on, Minerva! Wake up!" I could feel myself starting to get worried.

I tried shaking her again, only a little more roughly this time. It was no use.

Suddenly, she jolted awake. She was shaking. I reached out towards her, and pulled her into a warm embrace.

* * *

"ALBUS!..."

I violently jolted awake, shaking with fear. I frantically looked around, still seeing the remnants of my dream. I could feel fresh, hot tears starting to stream down my face as the rest of the nightmare slipped away.

I felt a pair of strong arms envelope me into a hug. It was Albus. He was still alive! I buried my face into his chest.

"Hush now, my dear. Everything's alright. I'm here," he whispered soothingly.

* * *

She was clinging to my robes, so I pulled her closer to me, and started lightly stroking her hair in an attempt to calm her. I touched her forehead, and she felt really cold. I pulled the duvet around us, to warm her up.

After a while, her shaking subsided a bit, and her tears stopped. She pulled away from me slightly, and looked up at me. Fear was evident in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Minerva? What were you dreaming about?" I asked her.

"The Order. Our friends. We were running. Running from, You-Know-Who and the death eaters. Our friends were killed off one by one." Her breathing picked up a bit.

"You fell. He was there. He killed you, Albus! You died. I watched you as you collapsed to the ground. It was horrible! Y-you, d-died..." Her words trailed off at the last part.

"It's alright, Minerva."

"I couldn't live with myself, if you died. I couldn't bare losing you." Her voice croaked a little.

"It's ok, my dear. I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you," I told her quietly.

* * *

We let silence fill the room. Lost in our own thoughts for a while. I then felt Albus shift. He got up off the bed and left the room. I sat up against the golden bed frame and wrapped the duvet tightly around myself. I felt hurt. The dream had felt so real. What if he really had been killed? What would happen then?

The sound of small footsteps snapped me out of my thoughts. It was Albus. He came back onto the bed. He gave me a cup of tea, and settled down next to me. He wrapped an arm around me. I placed my head against his shoulder.

I lifted the small, ceramic cup to my lips and took a small sip of tea, feeling the warm liquid travel down my throat. I relaxed into Albus, feeling the fear and doubt slip away from my mind momentarily.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" He asked me.

"Better. Thanks, hon."

"It's alright. You don't need to worry about anything, Minerva."

"I know, Albus. As long as you're safe, and you're here, I know everything will be fine." I felt him kiss the top of my head.

I placed my half-empty cup on the nightstand and snuggled into him. He shifted to place his tea next to mine, then slipped under the covers with me.

* * *

Minerva shifted next to me, resting her head upon my chest and placing an arm across my abdomen. I put my arms around her, enveloping her into a secure embrace.

We soon drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other's embrace.

_**The End**_


End file.
